Stella's Buddy Adventure
by Kiki Ferret
Summary: Starting from when a young girl gets a new Buddy Card, her entire world is flipped on its head. Three American transfer students in the sixth grade attempt to balance their lives with Buddyfighting, but things turn out to be not so simple when they're targeted by countless people trying to harm/ recruit them. Especially when all three of them are tempted by an incredible power.


**A/N: This story takes place parallel to the current anime story of Buddyfight, although a few things might be different if I get to far in the story and I have no idea what happens, especially for things like the back stories. The story follows three American transfer students in sixth grade, who've gained three buddy cards and are now about to embark on an adventure to help stop the nefarious plans of the Middle School. While Stella is the main character, there could be side chapters featuring her Buddy's POV or her friends, especially if they're doing something plot related. This first chapter basically establishes Stella, her friends, and how she gets her buddy. **

**Stella- A twelve year old girl who stands in at about 4" 7'. She has long, flowing black hair that also happens to have crimson highlights that she was naturally born with. Stella also has deep red eyes as well, which she wears her red cat eye shaped glasses over. The normal outfit that she wears is an orange shirt with a bear and tiger sleeping close to each other under a star, a pair of denim jeans, and a pair of black dress shoes with a bow on the front. **

**Rachael- She's a twelve year old girl as well, who stands at about 5" 5'. Rachael loves to wear her blonde hair in two pigtails, and makes sure she separates where the pink part of her hair begins with special pink bows that her grandma gave her. Her face is absolutely covered with freckles and she has light green eyes. She normally wears a magenta velvet crop top with a long coralish/ beigeish style skirt with light taupe bumps all over, that falls all the way down to her knees.**

**Roger- A twelve year old boy who's about 4" 11' and messy light russet hair and slightly black faded stripes running through his hair. He has a noticeable amount of little faded scars covering his body thanks to being slightly absentminded when he was younger, and his old cat. He wears a charm bracelet which has a bronze rose, silver fox, and gold star as its main charms. His normal outfit consists of a blue shirt with a defensive fox silhouette staring back at you with bright red eyes, a pair of denim jeans, and some red sneakers.**

* * *

An odd feeling passed over the young girl as she looked up at the huge monster standing in front of her; its eyes narrowed at her and its claws casually scrapping against the stones on the ground. Her bright red eyes were trained on the dragon as it stood in front of her as it snorted and let out a billow of breath. After a few more moments of unnerving silence, the giant dragon finally spoke. "Are you the one who wishes to become buddies with me, the great and powerful Lightning Strike Dragon Garjion?" The dragon asked, its rough voice not unlikely that of someone's father. Stella just blinked at the giant dragon, thinking back to events that caused her to be standing in front of this massive beast as it eyed her.

If she recalled correctly, it all started earlier that day with her two best friends sitting next to her in class. She guessed it had all started when Roger had started talking about his buddy monster during a lesson about grammar structure. Stella allowed herself to be engulfed by the memory as she played the day back.

"Oh, Stella and Rachael, guess what! Well, I guess you'd have a tough time guessing, so I'll just tell you! I pulled my buddy monster out of a pack yesterday! You two should have seen him when he first appeared! He was all like 'I am sworn to protect the innocent and vanquish evil'. And then I was all like 'Man, I'm like, all into that stuff to! Maybe we can do that together'! And then he was all might and said we could fight side by side! Cool right?" Roger beamed, his eyes betraying an extreme happiness and need for approval of how 'cool' it was.

"Cool? Maybe for you, but my buddy monster appeared about a month or two ago, so that story didn't phase me one bit. Isn't that right, Rebel, Belial?" Rachael asked the rather pale, light gray skinned boy with large red eyes sitting next to her. He flinched and his feathered wings popped out of his back for a moment, before he forced them to retreat back into his skin. "Ack, Rachael... please, don't blow my cover. In this form, my name is Hisato, not Belial." The young boy exclaimed, rather startled that Rachael was addressing him directly. Stella just nodded absentmindedly, not really listening since she didn't have a buddy monster. "Hey, Stells, why do you look like someone just kicked your puppy? Oh, I see, you have no buddy monster yet! Don't worry, I'm sure your buddy monster will appear! All you have to do is... um... believe." Roger said, before immediately being reprimanded by the teacher.

"Roger, Rachael, Stella, and Hisato! For causing such a ruckus and disturbance in class, you all have to stay and school and do drills on this lesson! Do I make myself clear?" The teacher asked, not even bothering to face them as she continued to write nouns on the chalkboard. "Yes ma'am." They all muttered, and stayed quite for the rest of the period.

It wasn't until they were all walking home could they all talk safely to each other, without the threat of being yelled at. Of course, it was Rachael who was the first to complain about the day. "Geeze, if I have to hear one more about the predicate and noun and the subjunctive, I swear I'm going to flip a table!" Rachael sighed, before glancing at Belial and catching him looking shyly at Stella. "Ooohhh, I think Hisato has a crush on the lovely Stella! Do you have a crush, Hisato? Can a buddy monster even get crushes on humans? Or is this forbidden love?! Two lovers torn apart because their species can't be together in love? Kiiii, you two are so cute!" Rachael squealed, causing Belial to deeply blush and his wings to pop out in surprise, while Stella to begin blushing as well.

"R-Rachael, I was just wondering when Stella would get her buddy monster! You know, not every glance I give a girl has to be romantic... Especially not towards Stella." Belial stammered. Rachael just began to go on and on about how cute of a couple the two would make, causing Stella to blush a bright shade of crimson. She began to feel uncomfortable with her friend pairing her up with her buddy monster, but she decided not to speak up or let her thoughts be known. She just decided to endure it for while, because she knew Rachael would get bored and go off into another topic.

"Come on, let's go get you a pack before Rachael sets you two up on a date." Roger said with a smile, grabbing Stella's arm and leading her off. "Uh... where are we going?" Stella asked as they ran off down the street and around a few corners. "Why, to my house so Super Armordragon, Buster Cannon Dragon can explain to you about where you about buddy monster." Roger said, leading Stella into his front yard and through the side of his yard and to his backyard where his chibi blue dragon with white armor and light golden lining was waiting on his swing set. "Yo, Roger! I thought you were going to be late getting Gao's autograph for me, not hanging out with your friends. Speaking of friends, who is this lovely young lady? A damsel you happened to pass by on your way to meet Gao and Drum Bunker Dragon's son, Fang Slade Terrestrial the XIII, perhaps?" The dragon said, hopping off the swing and extending a hand to Stella.

Stella just blinked in confusion and pointed to herself. "Me? A damsel? And who are those two, I think you mentioned two, other people you just mentioned?" Stella asked, and saw the dragon take a step back and his eyes opened wide in pure shock and horror. "You don't know the mighty heir to the Bunker Dragon throne? Ah, what I wouldn't give to share a field with that legend and his buddy human! I mean, two mighty princes working together to save the world from the evil that plagues it! How cool is that?" The little dragon asked as clutched his claws closed tightly and stared off idly into the far reaches of space.

"Buster, can you please tell Stella about Buddy monsters? She wants one of her very own, but can't seem to get one. So, can you perhaps explain it to her?" Roger asked, and his dragon automatically snapped to attention. Buster's eyes gleamed happily as he looked directly at Stella's large eyes. "Yeah, gladly! So, wanting to be like the ever cool Drum, I went to go find a human to call my buddy and to fight along side with them. After a bit of watching some kids goof around, I saw this idiot threatening to take on a really tough opponent for the sake of some little kid! The way he used Blade Wing Dragon to move it from the center to the right so he could take the stage and fight along side it was brilliant! His timing with summoning his Blade Axe Gewitter Dragon was superb, and the final move was just to die for! Really, it was awe inspiring and he proved to able to use my strength!

"Wait, we were talking about getting you a buddy... Oh, a buddy monster chooses its human partner, that's the point I was making. So, Stella, you just have to wait until your buddy appears before you, and I have a guess I already know who it is if you're using the Dragon World deck. Rising Flare Dragon has been looking for a partner, and he said he'd find the perfect one to protect. So, do you think its possible to perhaps be his partner?" The blue dragon asked, titling its head at her. "Um... I run a Danger World deck, not a Dragon World deck..." Stella pointed out, beginning to look everywhere else, but Buster's eyes. She wasn't exactly comfortable with pointing out when people were wrong. "Ah, I understand. Well, I'm sure there's a lot of monsters in Danger World looking for a wonderful human partner! Like, I heard the Queen of the Bluechase Dragon, Garg said she wanted to take a break in the human world, and go on exciting adventures! Or maybe an Armorknight Griffin will partner up with you and the two of you can take down all the foes, together! But, that's just wishful thinking." Buster said, slightly kicking up dirt with a flick of his tail.

Stella coughed a bit as the particles got caught in her throat, wishing a little bit of dirt wouldn't cause her to have a minor coughing fit a majority. Her lungs were never the strongest, and her body was far from being able to do things a normal human could. After a few moments of coughing, Stella began to will herself to stop coughing so not to embarrass herself even if her throat was beginning to tingle with the want to expel the invading forces of dirt. "Hey, are you alright?" Roger asked with concern as he appeared from his house. Upon seeing him heading towards her, Stella nodded and silently wondered when he left because while she was talking with Buster, she didn't notice him slip away. "Yeah," Stella rasped and cleared her throat to get her normal voice back. "Yeah, I'm fine. But, where did you go? I'm sorry, but I didn't see you leave."

"Oh, I left when Buster was talking about getting you a buddy monster. I went to get you this." Roger said with a rather cheerful smile on his face and holding a booster pack out for Stella. She simply looked at the pack with faint curiosity as she tried to examine it. She had seen plenty of booster packs before, but she wondered if this was this one would contain her buddy. Stella reached out to take it, but stopped a few centimeters away from the pack as she hesitated. "Um... what if I don't get a buddy? Am I even destined to get a buddy monster?" Stella asked softly, her eyes wavering with doubt slightly. She was unsure if she wanted to try and allow another failure of getting a buddy monster, to add another failure to her rising list of failures.

"Stella, don't stress out. If you don't get a buddy monster in this pack, you can always try again. It doesn't mean you're not destined to not get a buddy monster, but that your time to find one just hasn't arrived." Roger reassured her, carefully fitting the pack into her hands and using his other hand to close her hands around the pack. He gently removed his hands from her, and gave her an encouraging smile. Stella nodded, and stared intently at the pack as she prepared to tear it open. She knew she could be meeting her buddy within the next few moments, or be met with bitter disappointment as it alluded her once again. Would she dare take the chance to be let down? After hesitating a few moment, she carefully tore open the top of the pack.

She carefully inserted her hand into the pack only to quickly, being extra careful not to crease or bend it, redraw it to see that she had received a Bloodwind Dragon, Elyrseagar. Frowning slightly, Stella remembered that she had already obtained this specific card about three other times. Stella knew she shouldn't be complain, but she really wanted new cards along with a special buddy card. Shaking her head, she reminded herself that she shouldn't be greedy for the new and exotic things and that this was a gift from Roger. Pushing those thoughts aside, she drew out the next card in the pack, and grinned with contentment. The card she had drawn was an Axe Dragon, Dorcas, a card that she had received only once before and longed to draw another one because she had just loved the dragon's play style too much. With re-new vigor, she picked out the next card and looked at it with confusion. The card she had picked out of the pack was a Fighting Dragon, Demongodol card, a somewhat rare card.

Losings all her new confidence, she frowned again. Stella figured that this new and rare card meant that her journey to find a perfect buddy monster was at an end because if this card hadn't appeared as her buddy, what would? Knowing there was only one more card in the pack, her anxiety and desperation began to take over her mind. She sighed in near defeat, glancing up from the pack opening to shoot Roger a hopeless look. But, the look on his face showed that he believed she would pull the buddy card.

"Go on Stella, draw the last card. I bet you, it's going to be a good one even if it's not your buddy." Roger encouraged with a slight smile. Nodding slightly, Stella hesitantly placed her hand on the last card and slowly pulled it out. When she finally pulled it out, she looked at the back of the card, too afraid to flip it over. What would happen if it wasn't a buddy monster?

Gulping down her fear, she flipped it around and the front of the card began to glow a brilliant golden color. "Oh, a buddy card is emerging!" Buster exclaimed as the card turned into a surprisingly slimy, sparkle of light and began to float rapidly around the three. After a few random and erratic movements, it flew off into a random direction and over Roger's fence to the great yonder. Stella just watched it fly off in utter amazement, but was snapped out of it by Roger's voice.

"Catch it Stells!" Roger exclaimed, and Stella nodded, running through his yard and to the front of his house. She raced out of Roger's front yard and after where she saw the sparkle run to. She continued to run at a steady pace, until she reached the outskirts of the park where she abruptly stopped. Stella found her legs feeling shaky and her lungs stinging with ever breath, even if she hadn't even had run that far. She figured she couldn't had run longer then a block or three, but yet, she was still out of breath and panting like a mad dog. Trying to view her surroundings and see where the sparkle had gone, she turned her head to look around the park.

The trees weren't close together like they would be in a forest, or even the woods for that matter, but instead they were rather distant from each other and seemed to grow in bunches of two or three. They were also thin and narrow, easy for something large to break. Feeling the cool breeze attempt to stop her lungs from burning, but to no avail, she figured it was best to go find her buddy. Trying to think positive thoughts, she continued to walk forward and follow the open "path" where the trees didn't grow in her way.

Continuing on through the park, her throat beginning to feel slightly better as she continued onward. But, a sudden snapping of trees caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Was it a bear? _Silly Stella, bears don't live in this part of Japan... At least I don't think they do. Well, anything could really snap those trees, so perhaps its a human practicing martial arts. _Stella thought as she turned to face the noise, her hands instinctively curling around her mouth and nose as fear crept over her. Whatever was snapping the trees was getting close and with the snarl it made, it didn't seem friendly.

The crashing of the trees and the figure became bigger and more apparent that it was orange with a large white chest patch. Stella blinked as she realized it wasn't any animal she recognized, and pretty sure shouldn't exist in this world. _Perhaps he's my buddy! _She thought happily, wrapping her hands together behind her and craning her neck to see if it was indeed the buddy she had been waiting for. The monster finally stopped its crashing and it looked down just in time to see Stella standing in his way to avoid crushing her with its massive paws. Stella looked up in astonishment, her mouth agape as she saw the towering beast. It was easily the size of a large polar bear. He glared down at her, his teeth bared as he examined her.

Stella exited out of her memories as she blinked at the huge creature. "Yeah, I'd like to become your partner." Stella said, staring up steadily at the creature. She knew she should be terrified. She should be running away as fast as she could. She should be doing anything else, except staring up at the large creature, but she felt too intrigued. Stella wanted to know more about him, and to have great adventures with him. She wanted to help him out, like a true Buddy Partner and grow as a person as she did so. "Right... Brave and confident, those are the two trademarks of a good partner. Someone who's cowardly would only have to take one look at me and run off without a second hint of hesitation, but you face me unblinking and with a raw courage fit for a warrior. Only someone as brave as you could face someone as big as me and not be scared off. You shall make a noble partner indeed." Garjion mumbled, sitting down and looking down at Stella with a slight smile.


End file.
